As the Storm Blows
by dinolove453
Summary: When everyone has already fallen asleep during the night of the storm, Nathan and Daley get to talking about a pig named Herbert, home, the gang, love, and fireworks. NathanDaley


As the Storm Blows

Summary: When everyone has already fallen asleep during the night of the storm, Nathan and Daley get to talking about a pig named Herbert, home, the gang, love, and fireworks. NathanDaley

Nathan sighed as the storm blew outside. On one side of him slept Melissa, the other Daley. On Daley's other side slept Lex, and on his other side was Eric. On Eric's other side lay Taylor, and on her other side Jackson, who finally was also next to Melissa. The rain fell heavily against the tent, making it near impossible for Nathan to fall asleep. Melissa was asleep, but Nathan was unsure whether Daley was.

"Daley?" he whispered hopefully.

"Yeah?" murmured a bleary voice.

"I can't sleep, can you?" Nathan yawned.

"Nope," Daley turned on her side to face him, and Nathan did likewise.

"Well, this sucks," Nathan sighed.

"Tell me about it. Wonder how Herbert's doing?" Daley joked.

Herbert happened to be the name they gave that pig they couldn't kill.

"Oh, he's probably used to these storms. He survived the one that brought us here, after all," Nathan said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess. He was cute, wasn't he?" Daley smiled.

"The cutest wild pig I've ever seen," Nathan grinned, "I… I hope my parents and my little sister are okay."

"I hope my parents are, too. By now they'll have gotten word of our non-arrival, and be freaking."

"As mine are probably, too," Nathan sighed.

"I… I miss home, Nathan," Daley murmured sorrowfully. Nathan reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"I miss home too, Day. I don't want this to become home."

"I don't either," Daley whispered, smiling uncertainly at Nathan.

"It's a good thing we're all here for each other," Nathan admitted, still holding Daley's hand protectively.

"Yeah. We're quite a family, aren't we?" Daley smiled.

"Yeah, we are quite a family," Nathan grinned.

"I'm… I'm glad, though, that we've all managed to get along in the end. Especially us, I mean… we were arguing so much. Jackson was such a loner, Taylor so clueless…"

"She still is," Nathan laughed.

"But less so. I mean… its nice now. We're a family."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled, but then frowned.

"Daley… have you ever told anyone besides your real family you loved them?"

"No, I'm afraid. My only boyfriend didn't really work out."

"How would you, though?" Nathan murmured, diverting his treacherous gaze from Daley.

"I don't know. If we were dating, I'd just say 'I love you' and see what happened. If we weren't, I'd ask them out, and wait until we were really dating and do the same thing."

"What if… you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but you hung out a lot, basically lived together, but you couldn't really ask her out?"

"Probably the first thing. Nathan, who is this about?"

Nathan blushed and looked away briefly.

"Nathan?" Daley murmured kindly.

"Sorry, Day. This is probably weird for you."

"Not really. I mean, yeah its weird, but… I mean… Nathan, I'm curious, _who_?"

Nathan lowered his gaze and mumbled something incoherent as a large object smashed into the tent, tearing a small rip into the tent. Small bits of debris flew in, and Daley let out a muffled scream. Nathan pulled her (and her sleeping bag) in close to him as the storm raged.

When it seemed to calm down slightly, Daley pulled back from Nathan's protective hold.

"Thank you, Nathan," she murmured, her voice still shaking slightly, "and you don't have to say anything," she continued, "I know."

Nathan blushed, "you do?"

"You love me?" Daley raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Nathan lowered his eyes again. Daley lifted his chin, "don't be ashamed, Nathan, for heaven's sake," she giggled nervously.

"Seriously?" Nathan grinned sheepishly

"Yes. I just might love you, too."

"Just might? Or do love me?"

"The… erm… latter," Daley smiled shyly, "you are such a sweet guy, Nathan, and smart, and… even though you have every reason not to, you still put up with me, and… I'm sorry I was a complete bitch about BOTH elections, because you are a good leader too, and…" Daley blushed under Nathan's sweet and kind gaze, "and… you love me."

Nathan placed a gentle hand on Daley's cheek, "yes, I do."

Daley blushed, if possible, even more, and smiled.

"Why? I mean, like I said, I was a bitch and an ego case to you, and…"

"Eventually, we _both_ got better. And trust me, I've already thought about this a lot. When I lessened the truth quite a bit to tell Melissa that 'I had a thing for you' when the tapes were stolen, she was so surprised. I mean… she agreed with me that you would definitely laugh me off the planet."

"Am I laughing?" Daley smiled.

Nathan shook his head, "I owe you one."

Daley giggled nervously. Nathan looked to see if anyone was awake briefly, then leaned in and kissed Daley.

Daley kissed back briefly before Nathan pulled away.

"Fireworks," Daley whispered so that Nathan couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Nathan said, his voice and demeanor giddy from the past revelation and kiss.

"Fireworks. Did you… at a loss for a better word, _feel_ them, too?" Daley murmured, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Yeah, I did. And you know what they say: if you feel fireworks in your heart the first time you kiss, you've found your..."

"True love," Daley giggled and they kissed once more. It was longer this time, and both were dazed when the pulled away.

"Oh my God," Daley whispered, "I really do love you."

Nathan smiled, "One would hope…" making Daley have to stifle a laugh.

Another loud crash descended on the tent, and Daley curled up in Nathan's arms again.

"I love you," she whispered, and it was as Nathan murmured it back she finally fell peacefully asleep.

Nathan smiled, "I love you," he murmured and, feeling loving and protective of Daley, fell asleep.

(952 Words) Sequel coming soon!


End file.
